The present invention relates to a combined cable suspension device and cable carriage, preferably for heavier cables. Overhead cables, or self-supporting cables, are suspended from posts with the aid of suspension devices fastened thereto. Cable carriages in which a cable can be pulled forwards when raised are used to draw cables to the post-mounted suspension devices.
Cables, such as self-supporting overhead cables, cables reinforced with helically wound reinforcements, transmission lines, etc., are normally secured to posts with the aid of suspension devices. Such devices are available in several different forms. One primary requirement of a suspension device is that it will not damage the cable suspended therein. Among other things, the pressure acting on the cable must not be so great as to permanently deform the cable. Different types of sleeves are fitted to the cable, with the intention of increasing the cable abutment surface and in further reducing the pressure on the cables. The suspension device shall also be easy to mount in a short space of time and shall be cost-effective. Consequently, a suspension device is required to incorporate a number of functions and facilities that will eliminate the use of tools, auxiliary rollers and lifting devices in mounting operations.
With the intention of enabling a cable suspension device to be also used as a cable carriage, the suspension device has been provided with a rotatable cable supporting surface, such as in the form of a movable roller, which when the suspension device is to function as a cable carriage can be moved vertically in said suspension device so as to provide a rotatable underlying surface that supports the cable when it is released from the abutment surfaces of the suspension device. A suspension device that includes a coacting cable carriage of this kind enables a cable to be drawn and fixated and readily released as required. A sleeve can be fitted around the cable when required, without needing to lift the cable with the aid of an external lifting device, such as a winch, block-and-tackle, or corresponding lifting means.